A Collection of Poems
by ohdearyme
Summary: A collection that puts a different spin on the usual YYH poems. Slight angst at times. Featured so far: Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Yukina, Yusuke
1. My Perfect Demon

A/N: Shiori and Kurama poem. Shiori has realized on her own.

My Perfect Demon

You are the perfect human.  
Polite, thoughtful, handsome  
Always the gentleman,  
Always a perfect human.

You are not human.  
There was never a human being  
So handsome; so graceful; so loving  
And so lonely.

You gave yourself away  
By the touch of your hand -  
The turn of your head -  
I know, they know; it's impossible

In the corner of your eye there are memories  
Memories that shine through;  
I can see them;  
Though you guard your secrets

Like precious, precious jewels.  
You are not a perfect human.  
You are not a human at all.  
I love you so.

Be my perfect demon?

* * *

A/N:Another interpretation of this poem is Kurama talking to himself. I'd like to give credit to Lady of the Red Rose and Rain for this idea.  



	2. Crystal Tears

A/N: I tried to put a new spin on the usual Yukina and Hiei poem. I would respond to my numerous (coughcoughFOURcough) reviews, but basically all I have to say to all of you is thanks a lot for reading. Sorry they're kind of shortish.

Crystal Tears

My heart speaks through my mouth  
Speaks words of love to the one I love  
Muttered in the half-darkness  
Words that die and turn to ash,  
They must never reach her

Teardrops fall like red crystal rain  
They give a muffled, merry tinkle, as they land upon the ground.  
In sadness or in joy - The curse of the koorime.

They would begrudge my simple pleasure -  
The knowledge that I cry the same tears  
Tears of sadness for my sister,  
As she cries tears of sadness for her lost brother.  
I cry for the sister that is so close and yet so far.


	3. Woe to Mortals

A/N: There aren't enough Jin poems out there, so here we go. Let the oh-so-slight angst parade march onwards!

Woe to Mortals 

Wind may roar and wind may whip  
Waves may beat upon the beach.  
Houses be humbled;  
Trees toppled

But the little Wind Master  
plays on without complaint  
Shrieking with glee  
In a shrieking gale

He soars above the waves as they beat the beach  
Above the humbled houses,  
Above the toppled trees  
Above the whipping winds

To the sky far beyond  
Where he continues his play  
On a whisper of the wind's breath  
Among the stars that shine.

Below the gale shrieks on  
unheard by him and unrelenting.  
Oh woe to the mortals  
Without wings upon their feet.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for linebreaks! Anyways, is it up to my usual standards? I hope so. I have a few reviews to reply to, so here we go: 

**akuvari**: I don't mind! It makes me very happy to know that you liked Crystal Tears so much. Knock yourself out!  
**Fruit is NOT a Dessert**: Thanks so much! (happy squeal) aha I love your username.  
**Silverfingers:** Ah, sorry Mags. This charcter's DT too so you probably don't know abouthim. But Jin's just this happy Irish (um...I dunno, maybe Scottish) demon. Hiei has so many little problems, it's unbelievable. I dunno if you'd call them "quirks" or problems. Hmmm, poem time.  
**Pure white cat:** Thanks!  
**hatori obsesser:** (grins) Thanks so much!  
**Lady of the Rose and Rain:** Hmm, interesting thought. He could be talking to himself, or Shiori. Cool! Two interpretations!

Alright guys, I've gotta go clean my guinea pig (sweatdrop)...yes. You know that I love and crave reviews, right? They make me happy. In words unnaturally close to silverfingers', not reviewing is like **MURDERING THE AUTHORESS IN COLD BLOOD.**  
Please. Don't kill me. Review your thoughts on this poem, your confusion, or just a straight up "awesome" if you so believe it tobe true. Are there any requests for charcters? Most likely the next poem will be about Genkai, unless anyone has a dire appetite for some other character's poem done by me.


	4. A Word To My Brother

Yukina poem.

A Word To My Brother

A small word to my brother  
It will be so short and oh, so sweet  
Perhaps more than just a small word  
Perhaps we could simply…meet?

There is no answer tonight  
(For the crickets do not count)  
But I'll remember my words  
Without any trace of doubt

Here are the small words  
So short and oh, so sweet  
I catch my breath and recite them  
Not missing a fair beat.

"Oh, Brother, on this starry night  
Where will you be?  
In a tree fast asleep…  
Or confessing your relation to me?"

Those were not the words that I had planned,  
But for release they'd steamed and stewed  
Still, the older ones were better, and so,  
"I love you, and I always knew."

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, guys, the next poem will definitely be Yusuke (sweat drop) I'm having trouble with that character of his and I never saw any of the Touhin Yusuke episodes, though I understand the general thing…(Anybody have a detailed explanation? I'd love you for it!)  
I only did the Yukina and Hiei once more because I felt the need for fluff (…_more_ fluff) and because I had a note about a Yukina "Words to my brother" poem. And having seen some truly awesome rhymed poetry earlier in the day and received a very nice review (preps to TsumetaiXKokoro for both), I was intent on trying it. I would love to have lotsa feedback on this one, so keep the reviews coming! 

_Review Responses:  
_**TsumetaiXKokoro:** I love your shrine...Hope you like this one, even though it isn't Jin.  
**Silverfingers:** Sometimes you're right. I have realized and re-evaluated my TV watching…  
In short, you win, House is awesome.  
**inu-hottie: **(squeaks) I'm working on it as we speak, I'm thinking to focus it on his street fighting abilities. Either that or Keiko. Sorry I didn't finish it before I finished this one. Thanks for reading, you make my day!  
**akauvari: **Don't we all wish we were red haired flying Irishmen (Scotsmen? Japanese? Nobody knows...). I wonder how an Irish accent sounds when you speak Japanese, or if he just had a different accent entirely.

**Review, please! Requests welcome.**


	5. Don't Get Real On Me

A/N: The long-awaited Yusuke poem. It's Yusuke speaking to Kuwabara. The phrase "Don't get real on me, man," was said from Paul McCartney to John Lennon (or the other way around) when reality caught up with them, and I stole it because I am horrible like that.

Don't Get Real On Me

Don't get real on me, man  
Don't dig too deep just cuz you can  
Don't try to think more than needs be  
'Cause I don't want you getting real on me.

Just slay the evils, ignore the signs  
Of carnage outside windowblinds.  
When bathing in a pool of blood,  
Just wash it off like so much mud.

And if your acts and thoughts revolt you,  
Though doing it's not the best for you,  
Hide it all, cuz I don't want to see  
You ever getting real on me.

* * *

A/N: The next one will be much better, I promise. Requests still open...reviewers still worshipped.  
_Reviewer Responses:_  
**DuzenBrokenDreamZ:** Haha, thanks for not killing me. I hope this one was okay.  
**akauvari: **I love Yukina too. She's so very innocent but it seems like it's sincere as opposed to fake...  
**silverfingers: **Thanks mags. Lava to you too.  



End file.
